


Birthday Wishes

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-02
Updated: 2009-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murray thinks no-one remembered his birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Wishes

It's his birthday, and no-one remembered.

Murray's doing his best to be philosophical, but it's hard to hear Nick and Cody joking around on the bow - they're supposed to be fixing the damage sustained in the last case, but to Murray's ears they're flirting instead, and that's just salt in the wound - while he's down here with the Roboz and his thoughts.

It's hard not to feel like a third wheel sometimes, even though they're careful to include him. Especially today, when he'd looked forward to the little extra birthday attentions. Birthday presents weren't big on the Riptide; they never had much spare cash for starters, and Nick and Cody liked to pretend gifts didn't matter. But Murray had watched them make each other's birthdays special, in a hundred little ways: a fishing trip, a special meal, a carefully chosen movie at the rental place along the pier.

This year, this time, he'd thought they'd do the same for him.

Murray's hand shakes a little on the keyboard and he tells himself sternly that it doesn't matter - they're his friends, his partners, they love him and he loves them and that, right there, that's the important thing in all of this - but he can't help the knot in his stomach.

It hasn't eased by the time Nick clatters down the steps, wearing a playful grin, and Murray wants to cry.

"You feel like a beer, man?" Nick holds out a hand, inviting, his smile warm and welcoming, and Murray wavers.

"I wanted to get this done," he says doubtfully.

"How much longer will it take you?" Nick's strangely patient, and Murray shrugs.

"Fifteen minutes, I guess," he says distractedly. There's nothing pressing in his code, nothing challenging either, it's barely a distraction from his thoughts. But Nick's smile is tempting, and Murray weakens, as he always does. "Listen, you and Cody go on. I'll be down soon."

"Sure thing, Boz." Nick pauses in the doorway, grinning over his shoulder. "Don't be too long, huh?" There's a hint of suggestion in his smile, and Murray's heart lightens, just one notch.

Birthdays aren't everything.

The pier's strangely quiet for a sunny evening and Murray walks quickly, wondering whether he ought to tell them when he gets to Straightaway's. They'll be upset, he knows, and they'll make it up to him, and maybe that's what he wants.

He's still trying to decide when he pushes open the door, and he's met by a rain of balloons.

"Happy Birthday Murray!"


End file.
